Strive For Eon Island
by masteroogwei
Summary: 20 trainers battle for 1 island that is Eon Island! With your host Steven Stone! Also with: Nate, Red, Rosa, Serena, and the 16 others. There's also another prize on the line: 1 million Pokedollars! Also, this is my first story.


Strive for Eon Island Chapter 1: Legendary Competition

"You know Summer's irrational fear of bugs?" said May to Dawn. "Yeah, I found a spider and showed it to her. And she freaked." replied Dawn. "She calls herself beautiful, which is a lie, but flipping out over bugs makes it worse." said May. "She even asked Lyra if she was beautiful!" replied Dawn.

"Hey Lyra, do you think I'm beautiful?" asked Summer. "Uh, no?" asked Lyra. Summer gets angry at Lyra and draws on her face. "Oh, oh! I remember that! I'm so gonna get revenge on her." said Lyra. May sighs in boredom. "I'm so glad that you guys are my friends though. Right, Hilda?" said Lyra. Lyra pulls Hilda and squishes her.

"No! Lyra! Stop!" Said May and Dawn simultaneously. Hilda disappeared in a puff. Hilda comes back from the Hilda Recovery Center. Serena gets pushed and heads straight for Hilda. "Serena! You nearly crashed into me!" said Hilda. "Oh. Don't blame me. It's this silly Red here. It's his fault!" Serena said. Serena angrily walks away. "Fine! I'll get Leaf here." said Red. "Yikes!" Hilda yelled. "What was that for?" "Hey! I'm just in the mood to prank somebody." Then you see Lucas just standing there. Red scares him with a mask. Lucas lands near a girl named Solana. While upside down in the ground. Rosa upturns him. He notices Solana reading a Pokémon book and falls in love. Out of fear, Solana kicks him. And he flies straight past Ash on a hang-glider, while screaming loudly. "I can't believe what a scaredy-cat Lucas is." said Ben. "He is so uncool." "But Kellyn, though, you're cool." "So are you, Ben." Said Kellyn. Ash crashes into a mountain. "Hey! Hilbert! Wake up!" "Oh hi Ash!" said Hilbert. Then you see Nate and Brendan on a Snorlax. "Brendan! You're so idiotic!" said Nate. *slap* "Hey!" "Did you know that you're so easy to slap?" said Brendan. *slap x10* "Nate! Brendan! Stop fighting!" said Kate. "And get this Snorlax out of here! "Isn't Kate so bossy?" asked Red to Ben. "I know. She's like a bossy bot." Ash, Red and Kellyn all look confused. "Uh, you know, a bossy robot." Their looks are still confused. "You know, a robot that is programmed to be it's bossiest." "I'd do anything to get away from her. Or Summer, Lucas, and Ethan. Steven falls from the sky. "Well, then you're in luck." said Steven. "Uh, how?" asked Ben. "Well, they've found a rare island. It's called Eon Island. One huge paradise, all the Pokémon you can catch, loads of berry trees, a five-star Pokémon Center, every mega stone, and the winner can decide who comes, and who **doesn't**." "So… do I have to pay for it?" asked Ben. "Nope, not even a penny." "Then I'll take it!" said Ben. "But what about everyone else? They want it too, you know." said Steven. "I'm not gonna give up that island for **nothing**." said Ben. "Neither would they. So we shall settle this with a contest." Every trainer falls on the standing bar. "So yes. Whoever stays on the bar the longest wins." said Steven. "Let's help each other." said Rosa.

"Yeah!" replied Serena. "Red! What are you doing! Wake up!" yelled Brendan. "I'm falling down!" yelled Ethan. "Get out the way! I need some room for myself." said Summer. "Help me, Serena!" yelled Rosa. "Thanks!" "Let's form an alliance!" Hilda said. "That would do no harm." Dawn said. "Let's do it!" May replied. "What? An alliance? I've got to join!" cried Lyra. "Coming through! Sorry, Kellyn…" "Hey guys, can I be part of-" *blam* "No." retorted May. After that, they all fell into the water. "Red! Come on! Wake up! Oops." said Brendan. Brendan knocks over Red and he gets back on the standing bar and hits Brendan by mistake. "Brendan! Don't ever- Oops." "There's that cruel Summer. She's still in." said Rosa. "Let's run her over." said Serena. "Yeah!" replied Rosa. "Uh-oh." said Red. Serena and Rosa rush toward Summer. They both get kicked. "Hey we're flying!" said Serena. "You're right, yay!" replied Rosa. "Uh-oh." said Serena. Serena and Rosa crash into Solana. "Pull up!" said Serena. "I can't! Oh no! Hilbert, Red! Help!" said Rosa. "What is it?" said Red. "You're stepping on me." "Better?" replied Red. "Yes, now pull us up!" Red tries to pull Rosa, Serena, and Solana. But he messes it up and now he is about to fall. "Solana! Pull onto my other arm!" said Rosa. "I'm smarter than YOU because I'm wearing Sticky Shoes so ha." taunted Summer. Red trips Summer and she grabs Serena. Serena slaps Summer's hand. "Ow! Huh? AHHHHH!" Summer yelled.

"Nice move, Serena." said Rosa. "Solana! Let's swing! Yay!" said Serena. "Serena! Alliance, remember?" Rosa said. "Rosa! You're stepping on me!" warned Red. "What? Oops." Rosa said. Solana pushes Hilbert off the standing bar but falls off too. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" said Serena and Rosa at the same time. Serena wins. "I get to push you off!" said Serena. "Wait a minute, we didn't agree to that." said Rosa. "Look, if I win the island, I get to **invite** you to the island." Said Serena. "Serena! It's still unfair." replied Rosa. "Look, only one of us gets the island." said Serena. "Serena, wrong finger." said Rosa. "Oops, hee, hee." said Serena. "Anyway, still only one of us gets the island. Steven jumps on the bar. "That's when you're wrong. Both of you win." "Wait, so **both** of us get the island?" asked Serena. "Nope. You just get to choose the teams. The teams for a much longer, bigger battle for Eon Island." said Steven. "Oh great." sighed Serena.

"It's not that bad." said Rosa. So… "Lyra! Come on down, you can be my ally." said Rosa. "Thanks for picking me, May wouldn't let me be in her alliance." said Lyra. "Then I choose May." Serena said. "Okay then, who should we pick?" Rosa asked. "I don't know, it's up to **you**." Lyra pointed out. "Okay then, I choose Solana. The silent type, huh?" Solana glared at Rosa. "What? I haven't heard you talk at all." "Rosa, you're an idiot, because Solana doesn't talk. **E** **ve** **r**." said Summer snidely. "Summer, be nice!" said Hilda. "Ash, you're strong, go beat her up!" Summer ordered. Ash shakes his head in denial. "What, you won't? What a wimp." "That mean Summer is getting on my nerves." said Ash. "Oh! Oh! Summer, I'll do it, I will beat her up. "No way! Not again!" Hilda yelled. "Go Red!" Summer cheered. Hilda vanished in a puff. Again. "Okay, it's Serena's turn." Steven said. " _Say Hilda._ " May whispered. "Hilda." Serena said. "Yeah!" Hilda said as she came out of the Hilda Recovery Center. "Let's choose Leaf." Rosa said. "Leaf!" announced Rosa. "Since Dawn is in our alliance, we choose her!" "Yeah! She remembered!" replied Dawn. "Come on, pick a boy." Steven asked. "How about Ash?" Leaf asked. "Ooh! They're in love!" joked Red. "No, Red, I like Brendan more." Leaf said. "You did **not** just say that." Red said. "That was an accident!" Leaf exclaimed. "Kellyn, guys?" Serena asked. "Yeah, okay." Dawn replied. "Kellyn." Serena said. Ash watches at Leaf angrily. Rosa intervenes before it gets out of hand. "Are you intentionally trying to hurt Leaf?" Rosa questioned. "Let's pick someone else." Rosa said. "Why don't we pick **Brendan** because Leaf likes **him** more!" Ash exclaimed. "Look! I'm sorry! Is it that big of a deal?" Leaf asked. "Nate! Get over here!" Dawn commanded. "Wait, what? I thought **I** was the one picking people to come onto **my** team." Serena noticed. "And what makes **you** the leader?" Dawn questioned. "Yeah, Dawn! You made a good choice!" exclaimed Nate. "Not the right sense of words." replied Brendan rudely. "Alright, who's left?" asked Leaf. "Well, there's always Calem. He's the smart one." said Rosa. "Back to Serena's team. "Hmm." thought Serena. "Hurry up!" said Steven impatiently. "I don't know! They're all bad choices." noticed Serena. "I'm doomed if I chose Summer, Ben thinks he's too cool to care, Red is all about sabotage, Ethan makes **terrible** puns, Kate is too bossy, and Hilbert, is, I don't know, **extremely derpy** , and Lucas is a total scaredy-cat." said Serena. "So, then who'll it be?" asked Steven. "Well, Ben is the least terrible, I guess." Serena sighed. "We choose Kate!" Rosa's team (aside from Brendan) exclaimed. "Red! Our friend!" Ben and Kellyn exclaimed. "Uh-oh…" said Dawn. "Yeah!" said Red. "See, you know how Summer gets angry at everybody?" asked Calem. "Um, I don't like where this is going, but yeah." answered Leaf. "If the other team gets her, she'll become more of enemy." Calem said. "Y-yeah?" Leaf stuttered. "So it would be common sense to pick her." said Calem. Rosa:*facepalm* "I agree." Kate said. "See? I knew Calem and Kate have a crush on each other. Calem and Kate sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Brendan joked. "Silence, Brendan! Kate commanded. "Back to Serena's team." "Well, we definitely not want pick Ethan!" Red said in a mocking tone. "Why'd you do **that**?" Dawn questioned. "Sorry, Lucas, but I choose Hilbert." Rosa said. " _Uh-oh! I have to choose Lucas!_ " Serena thought. "*sigh* Lucas." Serena said in disappointment. "Okay, then. Choose your team names." Steven said. Rosa's team is saying every idea at once. "Come on, pick already." Steven said in frustration. Serena's team (aside from Lucas) is saying every idea. "This was a bad idea, so I'll choose." "Rosa's team is now the Clever Sceptiles, and Serena's team is now the Mega Blazikens." Steven said. "The first contest is to make a boat and sail it across Dewford City to Slateport City. The first person to rip the ribbon gets a token, and counts as a win for their team. The losers will have one of their team members eliminated." Steven added. GO! All of the members of Clever Sceptiles is saying all of their ideas when Kate comes up with a plan. "They're letting us use stuff from a pile of junk. Let's use that to build a boat!" Kate said. Everybody ignores her. "Are you guys **listening?!** " said Kate in anger. "Two words: **nobody cares.** " Ash said. "I don't care what you say, at least I'm **doing** something." Kate replied. "You do realize that cliff spells your failure, right?" Ash asked. "That's a lie, considering you are a **idiot**." Ash pushes Kate off the cliff. Everybody screams, aside from Hilbert and Summer. Nate accidentally hits himself instead of the nail. "Please, **don't** hit yourself." Serena said. Ben steps on a nail and lands into a box a nails. 15 min. later… "Square, but big. It could work." Hilda said. The Clever Sceptiles assemble their boat. "I'm still waiting for that cruiser…" Summer said impatiently. "You forgot to bring **oars**?!" Red yelled. "That's not a problem, I, uh, uh-oh." Serena said. "Hey guys, guess what I got?" Kellyn said. "Yes! Oars!" Red said. "Get to the boat." Serena ordered. "Whoops, forgot to add the fan." Rosa said. "I'm waiting longer for that cruiser…" Summer said. Rosa, Lyra and Brendan jump into the boat. Everybody else (except Summer, who didn't even try) failed the jump. *fart* "LEAK!" Nate yelled. Red plugs the leak. But gets bitten by a Carvanha. He screams and gets eaten by a Wailord. May slides into the leak. "We kind of need a plug, so stay there." Nate says Rosa, Lyra and Brendan zip by the Mega Blazikens. The Mega Blazikens scream as they get hit by the Clever Sceptiles' boat. Subsequently, the boat breaks. Rosa, Lyra and Brendan fly across random things and Pokémon. "I'm scared!" Lyra said. They fly past the finish. "Uh, you do realize we flew **above** the finish, right?" Brendan noticed. "Incoming tree!" Rosa said. The Clever Sceptiles go back to start. "This boat is breaking! We have to throw someone overboard!" Serena yelled. "Why me?" Ethan asked. Kellyn swims up to the surface. "Huh? What is that? Hey guys! It's the finish line! We can swim!" Kellyn said. "I can't swim! Water is deadly to me!" Nate said. "Come on, Dawn, You can swim with us." May said. "I can't, I'm too tired." Dawn said. May ditches her. "Hey! I hear voices. Hey! It's Calem, Ash, Hilbert, Leaf, Kate and Hilbert. All riding on Ethan." "You two! The other team is making it toward the finish!" Brendan warned. Serena swims too close to Hilda. Hilda vanishes in a puff. Kellyn makes it to Slateport. Lyra makes a break for the finish line. Brendan doesn't make it far, and screws up. Lyra **almost** makes it but gets pushed by Kellyn. Serena dashes toward the finish line, and rips the ribbon. "Serena's team, the Mega Blazikens, win. So one of the Clever Sceptiles is out of the game. "Uh, we should get back now." Dawn said. The end. (PM me to vote and/or send me your OC for chapter 18! Note: It has to be a trainer, **not** a Pokemon.)


End file.
